Unused Content Archive
by EgilMaster365
Summary: A place to store chapters/moments that never made the final cut. Some are longer than others, some are more polished than others, etc.
1. Now What: Chap 10 - Vinny and Mikey

**Hey everyone. I was looking through my hard drive and found some unpublished content for "Now What?". So why shouldn't I put it up? I couldn't think of a good reason either. Here we go! A deleted moment from chapter 10 starts now.**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blu decided to go out and leave Jewel to fully clean herself while he set up the surprise for her. Blu, using his intelligence, managed to pry open the vent Jewel was working on when her first met her using a sturdy stick (artificial of course) and leverage. He managed to find the external vent to the aviary, and swung it open. It was all rusty and decrepit.<p>

"Man, this place is OSHA's worst nightmare. I'm glad Linda gave me a tetanus vaccine." Blu said to himself.

Blu took off through the vent, unaware that he was being spied on by two mysterious birds. One of these was the macaw that helped Pedro and Rafael break into the aviary.

"See, what did I tell you? Ugh, 'Dis guy over here don't believe nothin." He said to his partner.

"Listen Vinny. I'm not too sure that he is the one were lookin' for." The smaller macaw replied.

"Heh, if da boss finds out you brought him a false lead…" He trailed off as a smirk rose across his face.

The Vinny slapped on the face him with the back of his left wing.

"That'll knock that slick smile off your mug." Vinny retorted.

"I'm almost positive that's 'im Mikey." He added.

"So why don't we get him then?" Mikey inquired, and stated marching off towards the end of the branch where the two were perched.

Vinny sighed as he pulled Mikey back by the scruff of his neck.

"Ouch! Whadya do that for?" Mikey yelled angrily, throwing a few air-punches as in self-defense.

"The boss said t' spy, NOT start a full blow assault." Vinny explained and let go of his counterpart.

Mikey just folded his wings as he stood there, infuriated, just like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted.

"We just need to wait. Hehe. Go macaw, have fun. We won't bother you." Vinny said to Blu, even though Blu was completely out sight.

"For now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but stuff like this ranges. I cut this out because I felt like it ruined the flow. What do you guys think? Do you want to see more deleted scenes? I'm all ears. Also, I have to delay the epilogue for "Now What?" unfortunately. See you all later<strong>


	2. Now What: Chap 17 - Role Reversal

**Well, I found some more unused content for you all. This one is from chapter 17 (Movie Night). Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful morning in Rio. The sun was rising over the horizon, and the inhabitants were just starting their day. All except for one blue macaw who still was "on Minnesota time".<p>

"Hey Blu." Jewel, the beautiful female blue spix macaw, softly said to her lovehawk in an attempt to wake him from his sleep. After waiting a few seconds and finding that Blu did not move even in the slightest, she tried again.

"Hey Blu, wake up." She repeated, nudging him with her right talon. Unfortunately her efforts were in vain.

Blu chuckled in his head.

"Hehe, Jewel's not gonna get me up early today. She'll give up and then I can go back to sleep."

While Blu was smugly waiting for Jewel to concede, the female macaw had another idea. She tapped a wingtip on her beak and thought how to get Blu up. A devious smile formed on her beak when she thought of a foolproof way to wake up her sleeping Bluey.

"Ok Blu, you win." She sighed out loud, pretending to give up.

Blu happily savored this moment, knowing that soon he would drift back into the land of dreams without being poked.

"It looks like you're sleeping in ag- Oh good morning Linda. Are those vitamins for Blu?"

Blu poked an eye open.

"What!?" He said in disbelief.

"I thought…" Blu trailed off when he noticed that Lida wasn't there and Jewel was standing over him with her wings on her hips.

"Oh, Jewel, uh, is it morning already?" He chuckled nervously.

"Gotcha." Jewel gloated playfully as she smiled.

"Now get up Blu, its late." She added sweetly.

"Aw come on Jewel. It's so much nicer on the cozy rubber." He replied while rubbing the ground with his wing.

"Why don't you see what I mean?" Blu added with a smirk.

"No,no,no. Blu." She said seriously, but Blu did not pay attention. He pushed himself up with his wings and started walking towards Jewel.

"Blu, Blu!" She yelled, but started laughing. Seeing that Blu wasn't going to stop, Jewel turned around and darted away.

"Inside outside, inside outside." She repeated to herself as she ran through the artificial jungle.

She glanced behind her to find that Blu was nowhere to be seen.

"Blu?" She asked out loud while panting.

A rustling in some of the plastic bushed caught her attention. Before she could turn around to see what it was, Blu had collided with her from behind and wrapped his wings around her. However, Jewel being more experienced in combat than Blu, the female macaw easily turned the tables. The two birds started rolling on the ground laughing. Just like when they first met, Jewel had Blu pinned down on the ground with her talon as she was standing over him. However, this time she purposely had a looser grip.

"Say it, say it." Jewel mandated as she held Blu down.

"Uncccccaaccle! Uncle!" Blu yelled out while chuckling.

"You thought you could beat me eh? Just remember Blu, I can take on ANY bird. Wing or no wing." She gloated.

"Ok, ok Jewel. You win. I'm awake, I'm awake." Blu conceded nervously, recollecting the last time he upset his feisty angel.

"Blu? You don't need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." She softly calmed, seeing that Blu appeared a little anxious.

"Sorry. It's just hard not to get scared when someone has you pinned down by the throat." The male macaw replied.

They remained in their current position for a few seconds before Blu broke the silence.

"So, um, are you going to let me go?"

Jewel smiled.

"Sure Bluey. You're just so cute when you're nervous, that's all." She replied after giving Blu a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>And from there it's pretty much the same. This was modified because it seemed like it worked out better with the roles reversed. Thanks for reading this deleted moment, and I'll see you all later! Egil Out!<strong>


	3. Now What: Chap 16 & 17 - Misc Collection

**You know the drill. Here's some scrapped stuff from Chapter 16 and 17.**

* * *

><p><strong>This first one I think was originally for chapter 17. You can probably tell why I left this out.<strong>

Tulio adjusted his glassed with his right hand while he scanned a preselected sheet of paper. His eyes ran back and forth in his head like a typewriter carriage catapulting forward.

"Ah, here we go." The bird doctor happily said to himself as he cleared his throat.

He peered over the edge of the paper and looked at Blu.

"Linda said you would want the _full_ report." The Brazilian said before returning his attention to the document in his hands.

What Tulio proceeded to read was as follows:

**Patient: ****Jewel**

**Species: ****Blu Spix Macaw**

**Gender: ****Female**

**Case Injury: ****Severely Fractured ULNA and RADIUS bones; Damaged Muscle; Internal Vein Rupture**

**Projected Required Recovery Time: ****21 Days**

**Observations: ****Jewel has made tremendous strides in rehabilitation. Subject appears to have developed bond with male partner "Blu".**

**Additional Notes: ****Due to an unexpected anomaly stemming from abnormal hormone and general nerve stimulation, patient has experienced an unprecedented and expedited recovery. All injuries have been reversed to the point where prolonged exposure to oral and topical medications may result in unintended adverse effects. Early discharge, in addition to further observation, is recommended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another snippet from chapter 17. Originally all the moments that occurred while the movie was playing were not included.<strong>

3 ½ Hours Later

A heavy pouting could be heard emanating from the entertainment center. Given the circumstances anyone would think that it was a female crying. On any other day they would be right, but today a certain domesticated blue macaw was in that room.

"Don't…let…go,ho,ho!" Blu cried at the TV, taking short breaths as he finished his plea.

Jewel was holding her emotionally disrupted boyfriend in her wings, doing her best to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally here is a deleted scene from chapter 16. This was when Blu first met Carla.<strong>

Blu sped ahead, trying to catch up to the military macaw.

"Hey! *huff* Hey, c-come *huff* back!" Blu desperately cried out to the macaw, but his pleas were in vain.

"No! I'm a pretty bird, and only pretty birds get pretty things!" The macaw defiantly replied.

Blu grumbled and sprinted forward, utilizing all the energy he could gather in an attempt to regain his stolen possession.

Fortunately, Blu had just enough power to reach this pretty insane bird. Unfortunately, he ended up colliding with her which caused both of them to start falling out of the sky. The two cartwheeled on the pavement until the birds came to a complete stop. Blu was standing over the military macaw. He actually did it. He actually beat a bird in combat…sort of.

"Why…why did you steal my key?" Blu inquired, offering a talon to help the odd bird stand back up.

The female bird skeptically accepted Blu's help and regained her composure. She squinted while she stared intently into Blu's eyes. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Blu was about to say something to try to change the thief's disposition when the strange military macaw did something unexpected.

The female macaw suddenly headbonked Blu. As the male macaw stumbled backwards and rubbed his beak in pain, the green colored key snatcher yelled at him.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY PRETTY THING! MY PRECIOUS, PRETTY THING!" She exclaimed while possessively rubbing the diamond studded key with her left wing. She promptly turned around and flew back into the sky.

Blu took off again in pursuit. This bird obviously had more endurance than Blu, and an aerial chase appeared pointless as time went on and Blu became fatigued. Blu stopped and landed on a nearby rooftop. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Blu put his wing under his chin and thought. He soon realized that he was going about this all wrong. Instead of relying on physical means, Blu should use his greatest strength, his brain.

"Let's see, if my calculations are correct, then she is traveling on an arc. If I go straight, I can cut her off up ahead." Blu thought aloud while rubbing the feathers under his beak.

After a minute or two of flying, the military macaw looked over her shoulder to find that the blue bird was no longer chasing her.

"Ha! I guess I was too much for him. Just goes to show, pretty birdies always win." She arrogantly said to herself while slowing down and stroking her crest feathers with her left talon.

Blu was hiding behind a nearby bush, waiting for his target. As soon as he saw the green macaw flying above him, he gingerly strolled out from the bush and walked on an adjacent sidewalk.

The military macaw was interrupted from her narcissistic self-accolades when she noticed Blu. She gasped, and froze in midair.

"H-how did he catch up to me again?" She whispered to herself in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you when I come across more material to post.<strong>


End file.
